Just the Way You Are
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Chisaki always considers herself inferior to Manaka, especially in term of body size. It's already like a habit to her. But an annoying someone just had to tell her off. [TsuSaki fluff] Set before the timeskip.


**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **TsuSaki

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship, Comedy

**Summary: **Chisaki always considers herself inferior to Manaka, especially in term of body size. But an annoying someone just had to tell her off. [TsuSaki fluff] Set before the timeskip.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my first Nagi-Asu fic, so please be gentle. I have been a hardcore Tsumugu/Chisaki fan since episode 14. I won't deny that I have seen the chemistry between them a couple of times before episode 14 but I just dismissed it because I thought Tsumugu will simply end up with Manaka if not alone. That's just typical romance anime's plot, right? But the author certainly changed my view towards this anime and now it's one of my most favorite anime. I've always liked Chisaki more than Manaka and Tsumugu is basically the type of anime guy I always get fond of, so this pairing may be the best pairing I could ever ask from this anime.

One phrase I can describe the Tsumugu/Chisaki relationship with: "One is too hard to read and one is too oblivious to notice."

This story is based on a certain doujin from Pixiv. Please enjoy!

Credits go to the Pixiv artist.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nagi no Asukara!

* * *

Crowds of middle school boys and girls emerged from the room after they were done with their physical examination period. While boys didn't give it much thought, girls were entirely the opposite. Some of them were pleased by their result, and some of them weren't—Hiraidaira Chisaki being one of them.

Gulping, Chisaki gave her shaky hands another encouragement to open the result card. Taking one last inhale, she finally opened it only to receive a wave of disappointment and shock.

"This period is seriously tiring!" came Hikari followed by Kaname from the boy side.

"Eek!" Chisaki jumped before forcefully closing the card again. "Hi-Hikari…" she murmured softly, silently hoping he didn't see her result.

"You shouldn't say that, Hi-kun!" Manaka suddenly emerged from the girl side holding her result card and put her hands on her hips in a scolding manner which Chisaki often called 'cute' instead of 'intimidating'. "This result is really important to girls! This means we care a lot about our health! You should be, too!" she warned, scowling.

Hikari snorted, "You talk big, but didn't sensei tell you that you're too damn skinny?"

Jerking away, Manaka gasped. "How did you know!? Hi-kun, you're the worst! Eavesdropping is dirty! Pervert!" she pouted.

"Wha—Pervert!? I'm not—"

As the two continued their argument, Chisaki could only ponder hopelessly at the word 'skinny' Hikari just mentioned. How glad she would be if someday someone would call her 'skinny' instead of 'big'.

While Chisaki remained silent, Kaname noticed the grim aura enveloping her and decided to say, "There are some people who prefer bigger girls—"

"Kaname, stop." Chisaki deadpanned. _I'll get thinner!_

* * *

_**Just the Way You Are**_

_By: lil'chrome-chan_

* * *

That day, Chisaki skipped lunch and decided she should go home as soon as possible and eat a bit so she wouldn't need to have dinner by the night. However that plan was cancelled when she couldn't find her result card anywhere.

"Chisaki, we're going home now!" Hikari called from the doorway, accompanied by Manaka.

Nervously, Chisaki offered them to go home ahead without her. "I still have things to do, so…" she tried to convince them.

"What things?" Hikari asked.

"Chii-chan, I'll help you with it," Manaka offered.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'll finish it quick so you guys go home ahead… Okay?" she smiled.

Manaka didn't seem all that convinced, "Chii-chan…?"

"It's okay, Manaka. See you guys tomorrow!" the lavender-haired girl patted the smaller girl before dashing off.

* * *

"I-I can't find it…"

Chisaki collapsed on all fours after an hour of searching endlessly around the school. After getting all worked-up for a while she had used up her energy a lot. Thinking back, she was sure she still had the card when she got back to class. Curling herself into a ball, she started regretting the fact that she rejected Manaka's offer to help. But she was conflicted, since if they found it instead of her and they accidentally saw the result inside, she would die of embarrassment.

She was forced to cut her train of thoughts when her stomach began growling, followed by the slight cracks on her Ena.

Panicking, she quickly rose from her spot and let her feet brought her to the nearest destination where she could restore her Ena. _Geez, I'm so stupid… I need to go home quick…_

However before long, her vision went dark and her consciousness faded.

.

.

.

When she woke up, she could feel warmth emanating from something in front of her. It was firm and she felt safe. But such pleasant feeling also made her snap out of it. Her eyes fluttered open and her cheek brushed against something soft and fluffy. She immediately jerked away once she realized what it was.

"Hee!? What—"

"Hmm?" the person turned around to face her directly and it made her realize that she was being carried on his back.

"Tsu, Tsumugu-kun…?" she muttered.

"Yeah."

Confusion swirled in Chisaki's head as she tried to process what was happening, "_Aree_? I—What am I—" she mumbled incoherently.

"I found you lying by the pond just now," was Tsumugu's simple reply as he let the lavender-haired girl stand by herself.

At that reply, however, Chisaki felt like hitting herself. _And I was almost there_, Chisaki sighed mentally.

"Is your Ena okay?" Tsumugu asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks…" she stammered. "I'm sorry for causing trouble," she nervously brushed her hair to the side, "I must be heavy, right?" she muttered in ultimate embarrassment as shown in her reddened face.

Tsumugu didn't answer the question. Silence fell into them but it didn't last long.

"CHII-CHAN!" came a loud voice.

Knowing well to whom that voice belonged, Chisaki peeped over Tsumugu's shoulder only to see Manaka running desperately towards them. "Manaka?" she tilted her head.

"Chii-chan!" Manaka panted. "Ah, Tsumugu-kun's also here!?" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Manaka?" Chisaki asked once Manaka stopped running and buried her face into the taller girl's chest.

"I… sorr…"

"Huh?"

The shorter girl showed her tear-covered face to the taller girl, "I'm sowwwyyy!" she cried.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Chisaki smiled nervously.

"Chi, Chii-chan… My… Your…" Manaka hiccupped and buried her face into Chisaki's chest again. "Your result card is inside my baaag!"

Blinking, Chisaki stroked the brunette's hair, "I-I see…" she muttered. _How!?_

"Chii-chan, you're looking for it, right? I'm so so so sowwyyy!" Manaka bawled, tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers.

Looking at her friend, Chisaki giggled before she stroked Manaka's head reassuringly. "It's okay, I'm not mad. You didn't see the inside, right?" she murmured gently. _Manaka is such a good girl. So small, so cute, so light, so thin, so slender… slender… slender… a huge different from me!_

"I saw…" Manaka squeaked.

"You saw!?"

The brunette cowered in fear of getting scolded and after seeing that, Chisaki just sighed and chose to let it slide. At least it's just Manaka and not some guys.

"Let's go home, Manaka."

"U-um…"

When they walked away, Chisaki suddenly remembered that she hadn't thanked Tsumugu for helping her yet, so she asked Manaka to wait for her.

"Thank you very much for helping me just now…" she bowed.

Instead of answering her, Tsumugu brought up the forgotten question. "About your question before…"

"Eh?" Chisaki brought her head up.

"About your weight…" he looked at her "…you're not light."

Chisaki, not knowing how to respond, only showed him a face as though saying "I know, right" while staying quiet.

"But," he continued "I don't hate the way you are right now."

Blood rushed to her face in both embarrassment and anger at Tsumugu's last sentence.

* * *

In her home that night, Chisaki ate dinner almost too desperately. Even though she had only skipped lunch once, the feeling of warm rice entering her mouth was so pleasurable she almost cried. She couldn't believe Tsumugu would be the one to stop her from her diet and she felt incredibly stupid for it.

_I can't stand that person after all!_ She said mentally as she put a piece of grilled sardine into her mouth.

.

.

.

**The end**

* * *

_Please leave a review and tell me your opinion :)_

_By the way, this is the link to the real doujin: member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=40037118_

_Enjoy!_


End file.
